Running the Paces: An Alternate Dimension
by MidniteBleuCrusader
Summary: Black returns from a long training stint in Brazil, and now must take down another evil in the city. But first, she must fix the chaos amidst Pretty Cure. The team had disbanded, and must return to defeat the evil. PLS R&R!


**Running the Paces, An Alternate Dimension**

**By R2K2J**

**Summary: Black returns from a long training stint in Brazil, and now must take down another evil in the city. But first, she must fix the chaos amidst Pretty Cure. The team had disbanded, and must return to defeat the evil.**

**A/N: LET'S GO!! I'm back, baby, yeah!!**

**0**

**Chapter 1: Rift**

**0**

_'What am I supposed to do now?'_ Cure Black thought to herself, as she was hiding up in a tree. She had no idea what she was doing in Brazil, but it was the Queen of Light's idea that she be sent to Brazil for training. She tried to protest the idea, but she had to go through with it on Cure White's word.

However, that posed a problem for the two and Shiny Luminous. They could no longer change back to their normal forms. Senior Adviser, however, has decided that it was better to report Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro and Hikari Kujou, under the terms of 'missing while abroad', and since then, their respective families are now in grief.

Cure Black heard a noise from the jungle, a rustling of the bushes. She stayed up in the tree to see what was up. A group of men, about five of them, had come in, who all look like drug dealers to Black, armed with weapons, from 9mm glocks to the favourable AK-47, carrying bulky army bags. They were all positioned just under the tree she was on, which was lucky for her. One of the men, the toughest one there who was obviously their captain, ordered them to set up camp. Black knew what they were saying because she learnt how to speak Spanish prior to being sent here.

One of the other men, who was skinny and looked particularly naive, opened one of the bags to grab cigarettes and a lighter. Black managed to get a look of the contents in the bag.

_'Well, what do you know?'_ Inside the bag was the famed drug Marijuana, inside big Ziploc bags.

_"Hey, what are you, stupid?" _Another one of the men knocked the lighter out of the skinny man's hands. _"You want us to get into trouble? We can't have this stuff going up in smoke! You want us to be high so early?"_ He said in Spanish, and the man placed the cigarette in his shirt pocket.

_'Now's the time to shine.'_ Black came off the tree, and decided to make a cameo appearance in the camp by snapping the branch she was on and allowing it to fall onto one of the men, knocking him out. This caused a bit of confusion in the camp, as they tried to look for the assailant. The captain was also a bit confused but never let his guard down, but just before he could do anything, he saw his own men disappear and being taken out one at a time. It was only him and the skinny man with the cigarette.

Now he was worried, and acting like a true luchadore that he wasn't, he pushed the other man, all nervous and sweating in worry, and ordered him to look for the ghost. But he too suffered the same fate as the other men, as he disappeared, leaving nothing but a cry in the night.

This made the captain the only man left standing, and he was sweating like a pig. Black was having too much fun striking fear into this man alone, and so she decided to make a grand entrance by suddenly appearing from the darkness.

_"W-who are you??" _The nervous man asked.

_"I'm your worst nightmare relived."_ She replied in his language, as she attacked the poor captain and left him with a few broken bones, sticking him up in a tree.

**0**

The next day, Brazilian police had found the five men knocked out in the jungle, and immediately arrested them. They still had no idea who had left a notice at their office, but that didn't stop them from arresting the most dangerous guerilla group in Brazil.

Meanwhile, a strange, old man, with an all-too-familiar staff, beard and clothing, trekked the jungle and was obviously looking for something.

"Hmm... what could've happened here?" He stumbled upon the campsite of the arrested group, and he knew something was at large in this jungle, seeing the damage of this site. He kept moving, but at a clearing he stopped, sensing some rustling in the bushes.

"Hello?" He called out, but there was more rustling, and this time he decided to move into the foliage. "Is anyone there?" He called out again. He reached another clearing, but this time, the ground beneath his feet caved in, and he fell into a deep hole. He tried grabbing on to one of the vines, but kept breaking when he clung on to one. He knew he was going to hit the ground hard, when someone had caught him.

"You know, it's a long way from the Garden just to find me." It was the voice of Black.

"Oh, Cure Black. You always seem to pop in at the right moments."

**0**

Black had gathered some wood to make some fire as the cave she was in was slightly chilly. The Senior Adviser had managed to get himself comfortable onto some flat rocks, as he saw Black work on the fire.

"So, you came all the way to South America just to see me?" The red-headed superhero asked.

"Well, the Queen wanted me to check up on you and Mepple. How is the little guy anyway?" The small bag started rumbling and shaking about.

"What do you mean 'little', Meppo!" The cell-phone like creature felt disgruntled.

"Well, that's a good sign. What you've been up to so far?" Black asked the old man.

"It's been quite a joyride, actually. The Queen was so uptight about you that she personally sent me over here. Besides, things are just not the same without you at the Garden of Light, or in Japan for that matter." She had that look of concern over her face.

"Oh, how bad could it be? Luminous is probably at some place where she can be safe and happy." She said, poking some twigs and small tumbleweed into the fire.

"You're right about that." He said, snickering.

"And what about White? She's probably having a hell of a time without me at her side."

"Not exactly. You see, ever since you left, Cure White had a problem coping. She felt completely insecure without you, although she would never admit it. The Queen even said that you don't write to the Garden anymore." Black had that concerned look on her face.

"The Queen sent me here to be a lot better than I was before. She sent me here because she had something improtant for me when I come back. I'm better off taking down goons like those drug smugglers than coming back to those two. Before she broke up with that Serbian boyfriend of hers, we had a rift between us, even though we've patched up." Senior Adviser was a bit shocked to here that coming from Black.

"Well, if the Queen were here, she would ask you, 'What would your heart tell you?'" He stood up from his seat. "The both of them need you. They need your guidance, your drive and your ability to influence." Then, he moved off to find the exit, but stopped for a moment. "If you ever want to come back, the portal is in the forest. Just find the rainbow and you'll get back to the Garden." He moved off again, without looking at Black, who was looking down. She was probably pondering about what Senior Adviser had said to her. She continued to make the fire bigger, but she knew there was a certain sting in his words.

**0**

It was the middle of the night, and Luminous found herself back where she belongs. _'Good old Japan,'_ She thought to herself, as she came back to the spot where she first met Nagisa and Honoka. She had a great view of Japan, but right now there was something going on.

A mugger, holding a big bag of money and a gun, was running out of the store that he had robbed. He was probably happy right now. Luminous followed him, all the way to an alley. That was where she could hear some screaming.

She hid behind a wall and peered to see what was going on. The mugger was being beaten up, by a woman in a leather suit, and her face covered by a bike helmet.

"S-sorry! I'll never do it again! I promise!" The mugger pleaded, but she was having none of it.

"Oh, I'll make sure you'll never do it again." Luminous heard another scream, and possibly the sound of broken bones. She wanted to get away, but in the process, she accidentally knocked over a trash can. She grimaced, knowing that she was going to be heard. She checked back on the mugger. She saw him still there, tending to his hand, but didn't see the woman. Then suddenly, someone's hand grabbed Luminous' throat. "You got nerves, hiding out here." The woman said, tightening her grip on Luminous. She was gasping for air.

She kicked the woman so that she'd let go, in which she did. Luminous got a good look at the woman who attacked her.

Luminous knew who it was. She heard about her in the news, about her taking out criminals.

She was the Lady of the Night.

"You... you're that Night Lady person. You're kind of shorter than what I see on TV though." The Night Lady wasn't amused, and came closer to Luminous.

"I really don't like people who sneak around, or I might be thinking you might be a stalker, in which case, I might just have to get rid of you the way I do to these crooks, pinky."

"As if you can get rid of me." Luminous said cheekily. She probably chatted enough for the Night Lady to get close. Luminous tried sneaking in a punch, but the Night Lady saw through it and blocked it, twisting the arm into a hammerlock submission hold, pinning her to the wall.

"Now I REALLY hate sneak attacks." She kicked Luminous on the back, causing her to stagger around but managed to face the Night Lady.

"You know, you're really good at fighting. Especially your moves. It's as if someone had taught me how to do that... someone real close to me who went missing for awhile." She came up to the Night Lady, face to face. "Ain't that right...White?"

"Took you long enough to figure." The Night Lady took off the helmet to reveal herself. True enough, it was Cure White. "How'd you figure?"

"Well, everything about the whole Night Lady thing was mysterious. But when you called me Pinky, I knew it was you. You used to call me that back in the Garden." She said, amidst snickers from White.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's get up on the roof."

**0**

From a tall roof, they had a clear view of Shibuya, from its busy streets to its somewhat distinguished culture.

Cure White was pacing dangerously on the roof's edge, while Luminous was seated facing the roof itself.

"There's no way, and I mean no way, I was going to wait for another disaster to happen," White said, as she stopped pacing and stood at the corner of the roof. "I mean, from fighting Dotsuku Zone and Jaaku King, when there's someone getting mugged down below from the Garden. I don't know Luminous, but since Black left, I'm not feeling the way I used to feel. It's been an entire year, and I haven't heard a single word from her." She sat down on the roof, facing out. "I'm kind of hoping she never comes back."

"Oh come on, White. Aren't you being a little too harsh on her?"

"Ah, I don't know. Maybe I am. I guess if I wanted to go anywhere else, I'd go. But I could never leave this place. Heck, I can't even do my homework right unless something went on," She said, sighing. "I guess that's what happens when you're one-third of a superhero team."

"Well, White, all I know is that if Black wasn't my friend, I would never have agreed to being one-third of Pretty Cure. Right now, though, she's probably making her way back here. You'll probably be happy to see her again, right?"

_'I beg to differ.'_ White thought to herself, staring into space. She thought Luminousmight be kidding when she said 'happy to see her.

"Well," White stood up. "I'm heading out. I'll probably pop back to the Garden once i'm done tonight."

"Take care of yourself." Luminous said to her, but just before White went off, she had something else to say.

"When Black comes back, don't tell her that I'm the Night Lady, all right? If you ever whisper a single word to her, I'll come looking for you." Luminous nodded, before watching her friend hop off from roof to roof. White was slightly concerned with the return of Black, and now she was expecting things to change when Black comes home.

**0**

**To Be Continued**

**0**


End file.
